Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic is a side character in IV Online. He is also the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. Biography Early life and Bosnian Wars Niko was born in 1978 in Eastern Europe, most likely the Balkans. He grew up in the harsh environment of the Yugoslav Wars, and was a teenage soldier of presumably the Serb-controlled Yugoslav People's Army or its many aligned Serbian paramilitary forces and militias (The Yugoslav Wars being between 1991 and 1995, this means Niko was only 13-17 years old at the time). Niko said that he was betrayed "ten years ago", making it closer to 1997 or 1998 (although Florian claims that its was "twelve or thirteen years ago" in a phone call after the mission That Special Someone). He served as a helicopter pilot and an infantryman during the war, and during the mission Easy Fare, Roman alluded to him driving a tank. During the war, Niko both witnessed and committed numerous atrocities, which led to his cynical perspective on life, and a certain degree of regret, depression, and emotional detachment. Eventually, Niko's unit of fifteen men (most of them friends from his hometown) were ambushed by enemy forces, but Darko Brevic, Florian Cravic, and Niko himself survived. Niko concluded that either Florian or Darko had sold the group out, and he vowed to uncover and kill the culprit, not only to gain revenge, but also to hopefully 'close the book' on the incident, and move on with his life. Events of ''GTA IV'' : "More people want me dead than alive. I'm working for the Mafia. The police and a government agency are both on my case. I kill and steal to scrape together a living so my cousin can fritter it away online and pay off debts...and all the while? People are trying to kill us! What is fun?" : ―Niko Bellic Niko spent seven months on the cargo ship Platypus, which eventually smuggled Niko into Liberty City. During the Grand Theft Auto IV, Niko said he moved to Liberty City because he wanted a new life by living the American Dream, but when he did arrive in Liberty City, he had nothing except Roman. Niko parted ways with Hossan and the Platypus crew there, partly to reunite with his cousin, and partly to track down Florian Cravic, who had moved to Liberty City after the war. Roman had been boasting of great success in Liberty City, but in truth, his assets amounted to a small, gritty taxi depot and rundown apartment, and he was saddled with heavy debts due to his gambling habit. Niko assisted Roman in his taxi business, and protected his cousin from the loan sharks who were harassing him. Roman's connections eventually led to Niko making friends with the Little Jacob, and taking work with the Russian Mafia, setting in motion the events of the game. After killing Vlad, Niko is spared by Mikhail Faustin, although Dimitri Rascalov wanted him and Roman killed. After killing Mikhail, Dimitri reveals his connections with Ray Bulgarin and turns against him, even trying to kill him. Niko and Roman were then run out of Hove Beach when his Broker Safehouse and Roman's taxi depot were burnt down. It is at this point that Niko becomes a hitman and an associate of many. Mallorie Bardas, Roman's girlfriend, introduced him to two contacts, Manny Escuela and Elizabeta Torres. Niko developed affiliations and became a worker of the McReary Family, Playboy X, Dwayne Forge, the Pegorino Family and some others over the course of the game. Maximizing his hatred of Dimitri, Rascalov gets Roman kidnapped. Niko eventually became in forced contact with an IAA outfit under the name of United Liberty Paper, who blackmailed him into doing some "country-protecting" work. Also, Ray Boccino managed to help Niko find Bernie Crane; when he confronted him, Bernie, begging for forgiveness, claims he is not only a homosexual but that he is not the one who betrayed Niko (despite escaping). Niko forgave him and actually began helping Bernie with his life. The U.L.P. contact successfully managed to get Bellic Darko Brevic in the mission That Special Someone. Taking into consideration how it will make Niko feel and how Darko is actually living a bad life, Niko was unable to decide whether to kill him. Before choosing, Darko revealed that he betrayed Niko for only $1000, enraging him. Whatever happened to Darko is currently unknown. Niko finally ended the the with revenge and killed Dimitri Rascalov, at the cost of Kate McReary's life.